


Serve Two Masters

by orphan_account



Series: Bound in Service [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Stripping, Underage Sex, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex cannot serve two masters.





	Serve Two Masters

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains rape, underage sex, and all kinds of horrible abuse. Please do not read if you will be triggered in any way.

Serve Two Masters

“Where were you, Alex?” Roger’s purr was as possessive as a lion’s as Alex stepped into their chambers, and the faint smile Alex had worn after truly talking to his friends for the first time in the weeks since he had become Roger’s squire faded faster than a fair-weather friend in a torrential downpour. 

“At supper with the other squires, Your Grace,” Alex answered quietly, his mind reeling as he tried to remember if he had forgotten to do some important task that the duke had set him before dinner, but he had completed all of his duties—including polishing Roger’s armor until it shone like diamonds—so he did not understand why Roger should be mad at him, though he was rapidly learning that Roger’s rages were often just as sudden and inexplicable as they were private. Roger’s charming exterior masked an abusive demeanor displayed only when you were in his service as Alex was. 

“Supper took you longer than usual tonight.” Roger swept across the parlor to grip Alex’s shoulders so tightly that Alex could feel his circulation cut off. “Why?” 

“I was just talking with my friends, Your Grace.” Alex would have attempted to twist out of the duke’s clutches if he didn’t know that would earn him a smack across the face. 

“What friends would those be?” Roger seemed astonished that Alex would have friends. “Are they imaginary?” 

“No, Your Grace.” Alex lifted his chin, and that small act of defiance resulted in such a strong shake that he felt so dizzy he had to take a stumbling step backward. “I was talking to Gary and Jon and—“ 

Saying Jon’s name was apparently putting his foot in his mouth again, because Roger, backhanding his lips so hard that he felt only numbness and not pain, snarled, “You wicked squire! Are you Jon’s squire or mine?” 

“Yours, sir.” Blood seeped into Alex’s mouth with every word that he prayed wasn’t the wrong one. “But—“ 

“A man cannot serve to masters at once, Alexander of Tirragen,” snapped Roger, his hands tightening around Alex’s shoulders until Alex could feel bruises form. “While you are wasting time cavorting with your friends, you aren’t serving me and my needs, and that is unacceptable. You have forgotten your loyalty and require a reminder of it. You have failed in your duty and demand discipline.” 

Roger’s eyes gleamed with all the hidden menace of an undertow in an ocean as they slid over Alex. Then, rocks in his voice, he ordered, “Lower your breeches and bend over the arm of the sofa.” 

Alex’s fingers, so steady when wielding a sword, fumbled over the buttons but quickened when Roger cuffed his ear in an obvious command to hurry. Upholstery dug into Alex’s bare hips as he arched over the sofa, shivering at how prominently his backside was positioned for punishment. He was dreading another one of the searing spankings he was growing accustomed to receiving for any minor or perceived offense against the duke, but what followed as far worse, a nightmare he couldn’t escape by waking up and where he couldn’t scream away his terror. 

“You are my squire.” Roger’s palm, so hot it made Alex’s skin freeze, drifted under Alex’s shirt and crawled like a spider up to Alex’s nipples, which shrank from the duke’s touch until Roger pinched them into aching erectness. “Your body is mine. Your time is mine. Your body and time exist only to serve me, since only I matter. Understand?” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” Alex’s voice rose like a cry in his throat as Roger yanked on his hair so forcefully he feared a clump would rip off his head. 

“Good.” Roger released Alex’s hair, but before Alex could feel any kind of relief, horror made him shudder as Roger probed his anus with a dry, harsh finger, nail scratching at him until he gasped into a cushion suffocating him. 

“You like that, do you?” Roger wedged the finger still higher up Alex’s ass, and, hysterically, Alex worried what would happen if it got stuck up there. “You like it rough, don’t you?” 

“No, sir.” Alex wanted to weep but felt too numb for that. 

“Wrong answer.” Roger pulled his finger out of Alex’s asshole but only to jam his cock against Alex’s quivering entrance instead. “It’s not your place to tell me no, Alex. Your place is beneath me.” 

With that final pronouncement, Roger thrust into Alex, spearing in so far and so fast that blood streamed from Alex’s rectum onto the arm of the sofa, which held him captive as he writhed against it each time Roger jabbed into him. The friction of his dick scraping against the upholstery as Roger pounded him against it rubbed him raw on both sides of his ass. To distance himself from the agony, he emptied himself and did not fill up even when Roger came, flooding him with hot liquid that burned a memory of shame deep inside him. Roger had scaled his walls and conquered him like a castle—complete with the rape and pillaging. 

“I trust you will keep my secrets.” Roger’s manner was indifferent as he slid out of Alex, and Alex was even more humiliated by the detached way in which Roger had violated him but he knew he would never be able to reveal his shame to anyone because nobody would respect a warrior who couldn’t save himself or a pitiful squire who couldn’t serve his overlord without complaint. “Always remember that you are beneath me, I am your master, and you may never have more than one master. If you forget, this will seem a gentle dalliance.”


End file.
